Sitting Waiting Wishing
by r'n'rb
Summary: Your peaceful when you sleep calm, angelic . And me,I'm just the blemish on your complexion ,the stain that never leaves.


Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Sitting Waiting Wishing .

* * *

Your peaceful when you sleep,

Angelic ,

Innocent,

Free to dream.

I sit by your bed , I feel the warm summer air rush through the window . I watch as it ruffles your hair a little, the air currents flowing underneath.

The red numbers of your alarm clock casts a crimson light over the room, bathing you in an unearthly glow. Even in the semi-dark your beautiful, amazing…. Untouchable .

Out of this world-literally.

A picture of perfection, the kind of effortless beauty, and naiveté that even the best artist's struggle to paint. You're wonderful.

Your breathing is steady, your face relaxed.

Calm ,

Content.

I drag my eyes away reluctantly from your blessed form , my forlorn gaze resting on the yellow roses sitting on your bedside table.

I let a wan smile flit across my covered face; the flowers lay well kept and watered in a crystalline vase . At least some part of me is taken care of , admired.

The flowers wilt ,

dirty ,

old,

tired ,

and used.

In comparison to your magnificent beauty.

The thin sheets are tangled around you and a stray lock of fiery hair has fallen over your face.

I long to tuck you in properly, I long to tuck that hair behind your ear . To kiss you on the cheek and tell you that everything will be all right.

That everything will be fine.

That I'm am here to hold you,

To keep you safe from harm.

But for you, everything is fine; you already have arms to hold you other than mine.

I will never be able to hold you,

Only in my dreams.

Never be able to see you fully conscious and aware , to see the depths of your bottomless green eyes…those magical spheres of emerald.

Only from afar.

To you I am but a shadow , an empty, hollow thought cast away among the used and displeasing .

To you I am a criminal , a selfish , diabolic symbol of greed .

To you I am a lasting memory of the hurt you have gone through,

This suit

This mask

This façade.

This curse, the broken pathetic path that I've chosen.

The only memory of when _he _wasn't there for you. But _he's _here now, and soon you will realise how truly there _he _is.

I know of your hurts, of your scars but so does _he._

I know how to heal you, but_ he _does too, probably better than I do

The Boy Wonder's strong arms will soon encircle your dainty waist like I have continually dreamt of doing.

Am I truly only that, is this all that I am.

Filth on your window.

Dirt on your shoes.

A blemish of the perfect complexion that is your life.

I am what I am but I am not only that.

You missed a bit of me, missed the defining part in your perception of me.

You missed the young boy hurt and abused, you missed the torn youth with no place to turn to but the life of crime.

You missed the shallow, empty you man who sends you yellow roses-your favourite- every second day , The man who sits here now . Basking silently in your effortless kindness , your unconscious compassion .

Content to watch you sleep , content to let you and all you represent be .

You missed the man behind the mask-behind the suit.

But I do not blame you. What is there about me to love when the whole world combined is more loveable.

Your passion and undying lust for life is unstoppable, full of happiness and a desire to help.

The slimy pathetic arms

worn ,

dirty,

torn,

and ripped like an old book read to many times, the words old and the content used.

Those arms of someone like me would only taint you ,spoil you .That is the last thing I would ever want.

Your are;

The untouchable

The unattainable

The inconceivable definition of perfection .

What I want is to see you happy , to hear your tinkling laugh .

To caress your moonsilk skin and taste your cherry mouth .

Pure

Passionate

…Perfect…

The innocence so lost on me, so lost on the world, still holds strong in your being.

I love you.

But you, you have better things to move onto. You have your whole-untainted life ahead of you.

You were meant to fly, to soar above it all and spread your joy to the world. And when you come back down you will have your friends, your team mates,_ him._

You will have all that and continue to smile knowing that you will soar again.

And me.

Fallen angel,

Broken soul .

I'll be content to watch you ,

Secretly ,

Silently .

Eventually I'llstop.

And I'll have to be content …to just be.

* * *

Sitting , Waiting , Wishing.

….For you…

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………

AN: So I wrote this at Four o-clock in the Morning , I couldn't sleep …so yeah. Anyway take that in mind if there are some grammar mistakes.

This came to me while I was …you guessed it listening to Sitting Waiting Wishing by Jack Johnson ( he owns the title or his record company whatever...) and I figured I mind as well get it out of my head an onto paper before I fall asleep and forget it .

This is my attempt at Red X Angst , his thoughts and doubts while watching Starfire sleep. If you were also sleepy while reading this "he" is Robin.

I not horrified with it , but I'm definitely not pleased either so be kind when reviewing .

Yes its ooc but hey, this is the wonderful world of writing …ooc-ness should be aloud once in a while –if it fits , which I hope it does.

Also , I promise to get back to **Strange Familiarity** its just I wasn't planning of writing much-or at all- where I'm on holiday that and I also can't save my work so its rather hard for me –so I thought I'd stick with a one-shot and a poem ( which I posted earlier) , although I have been working on a random Raven piece . But I promise as soon as I get back in two weeks another instalment of **Strange Familiarity** will be on its way.

Also I have an idea for another StarxRob fic posted on my profile so read the summary and tell me if you'd like that .

Please review I appreciate you input so much ( nicely though, flaming is rather harsh) .

Thanks again , ( I'm off to hopefully get some sleep)

Cheers,

-**Rock and Roll Bitch**

remember SMILE and if the urge arises SING!


End file.
